OLVIDANDO EL PASADO
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Albert, a pesar de su corta edad era un hombre amargado odiaba a las mujeres a causa de una decepción que tuvo en el pasado. Pero la llegada de la nueva enfermera encargada de cuidar a su hijo le haría ver la vida de modo diferente. ¿Caería ante los encantos de aquella hermosa rubia?
1. Chapter 1

Las experiencias sean placenteras o amargas nos ayudan a mejorar nuestras vidas, vivir en el pasado significa no crecer como humano, y perderse de mejores oportunidades en la vida.

**OLVIDANDO EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Ya lo había decidido hoy era el día que se iba a independizar la decisión estaba tomada, así pensaba Candy mientras esperaba en la sala de estar a su padre para darle la noticia, lo único que deseaba es que él no lo tomará a mal, y con las razones que le daría estaba segura que le daría su aprobación.

-¡Buenos días padre! Lo saludaba con un beso dulce en las mejillas.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi hija preferida?

-Papaaa, si yo soy tu única hija.

-Por lo mismo tienes todo mi cariño mi amor y mi atención, me dijo Rosa que deseabas hablar conmigo.

-Siéntate papá tengo algo que decirte. –He decidido independizarme.

-Pero hija, porque me haces después de Briget tu eres lo único que tengo y me alegra la vida, ¿acaso te falta algo en la casa querida?

-Escúchame papá no quiero que te alteres, pero tú sabes como es mi relación con tu esposa, desde que murió mi madre has estado sola y me alegre cuando decidiste volver a rehacer tu vida nuevamente, pero que el amor no te ciegue, tú sabes que ella no me quiere apenas tolera mi presencia en esta casa, y lo peor tu sufres por eso yo te adoro padre, no quiero estar entre tu esposa y tú. Por eso decidí marcharme mañana mismo.

-Pero hija que vas a hacer, a donde vas a ir, que va a hacer de ti sin el apoyo de tu padre. Y el holgazán de tu novio

-Papá no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo resuelto, voy a irme a vivir con Allison mi mejor amiga, me dijo que me puedo quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, que no me preocupara por eso, ella vive sola y quiere una compañía pero solo será mientras consigo algo, como sabe recién me gradué de enfermera, estoy segura que pronto conseguiré algo, y respecto a Dylan, no es ningún holgazán lo que pasa es que todavía le cuesta decidir que va a estudiar y anda probando de carrera en carrera pero estoy segura que cuando se decida terminará pronto la carrera y nos podremos casar.

-Mi Candy todo es cuestión de apreciación espero que no te equivoques con respecto a él, la verdad no entiendo como una chica tan dulce, tan llena de vida, tan joven se pudo enamorar de semejante lacra. Padre por favor.

-Bueno bueno, no quiero hacerte enojar mi amor, venga acá dale un beso a tu viejo padre, y como no puedo convencerte de otra cosa, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo querida, y por supuesto que tienes mi bendición, espero que seas feliz, y sabes que está siempre será tu casa y serás bienvenida cuando quieras, por favor hija no pierdas el camino, ven a visitarme tu eres la única alegría que tengo en la vida.

-Lo prometo padre cuando tenga tiempo vendré a visitarlo- se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo con todo el amor que una hija buena puede tener por su padre respeto y cariño.

Era sábado cuando Candy ya tenía todo listo para marcharse, su poca ropa para empezar una nueva vida. Escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

Era su madrasta, le sorprendió porque nunca la había visitado en todo el año que llevaba casada con su padre.

-Mmmm veo, que ya tienes todo listo es la mejor decisión que has tomado Candice, las dos no podíamos vivir en la misma casa.

Y sin decir más se alejó de su cuarto. Ya se había despedido en la noche de su padre no quería darle más penas y así con la ayuda del chofer partió de la que hasta ahora había sido su hogar.

Su amiga ya la estaba esperando se acomodó, en su nueva habitación, y empezó a buscar en los anuncios y clasificados.

En la mansión Andrew en Lakewood vivía un hombre de 32 años amargado de la vida, odiaba todo odiaba a la gente, odiaba en especial a las mujeres lo único que le daba ánimos para levantarse cada día era su único hijo Steve de 10 años, un niño con discapacidad que el adoraba mucho.

Con mucho miedo la mucama María tocaba la puerta de su estudio.

-Sr. Andrew ya está las chicas para que las entreviste.

De mala gana salió de su estudio hacia la sala allí estaban tres chicas para el puesto de enfermeras. Una a una empezó a analizarlas.

-Mmmm, no me gusta, no me gusta y no me gusta. No sé porque me haces perder el tiempo María todos los días es lo mismo, me traes estas modelitos, maquilladas y pintadas como si aquí fuera algún desfile yo quiero chicas, serias, que vengan a cuidar a mi hijo, no andar desfilando por la casa. Y sin más se fue al cuarto de su hijo.

-Puedo pasar Steve.

-Vete papá no quiero ver a nadie.

-Hijo tranquilízate, esa es la enfermera número 21 que tenemos que despedir, no puedes aceptar a ninguna.

-No quiero a ninguna padre, apenas llegue una nueva tampoco la querré, yo no quiero vivir, no sé ni para que sigo con vida nunca seré un niño normal, jamás podré casarme.

-Hijo no todo en la vida es casarse podrás crecer ser un hombre de bien como tu padre, las mujeres solo causan dolor.

-Vete papá quiero estar solo.

A pesar de todo Albert amaba a su hijo y haría lo que fuera por él.

-Candy anímate vamos un amigo me recomendó este puesto de trabajo estoy segura que tu lograrás el puesto.

-Allison se sabe que estoy desesperada por un empleo pero como me dices ese hombre debe ser un viejo gruñón, has visto el historial de enfermeras que han salido por la puerta antes de poder dar el saludo. No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Anímate yo sé que lo conseguirás.

-Además recuerda que soy amiga, de Mathew uno de los mejores amigos del Sr. Andrew estoy segura que esto te ayudara también.

-Está bien que sea lo que Dios quiera solo él sabe lo que necesito este trabajo, los pocos trabajos de medio tiempo en el hospital no me alcanzan para nada.

-Vamos Albert dale una oportunidad a la pobre chica de verdad necesita el trabajo además de todo, es una profesional excelente si vieras que he tenido muy buenas referencias de ella, en todos los lugares donde ha trabajado, el problema es que solo le salen trabajos de medio tiempo, pero estoy seguro que ella te ayudaría con Steve.

-Está bien la espero mañana pero no te prometo nada, tendría que entrevistarla primero así que no me des las gracias antes de tiempo.

Candy iba cautelosa la empleada le había dicho que podía pasar al estudio que el Sr. Andrew la estaba esperando, vestía muy formal, con una falda color lila que le llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla, y una blusa de seda, de un color negro pero muy elegante, su cabello recogido en una sola coleta.

-¡Buenos día! Saludo lo más cordial que pudo, pero el hombre sin alzar la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo dijo.

-Tome asiento.

Ella obedeció sin decir más, el rubio se levantó y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Candy White – vengo por el puesto de enfermera.

-Mmm la analizo de pies a cabeza, ella no pudo dejar de sentirse incomoda por la forma en que ese hombre la miraba. –La verdad no le veo cara de enfermera usted es demasiado joven. Dijo con desprecio e ironía.

-Mi edad no tiene nada que ver yo soy una persona muy responsable y eficiente y puedo desempeñar cualquier trabajo por muy difícil que parezca, lo dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos no dejaría que aquel hombre la intimidará.

-¿Tiene novio?

-Sr. Andrew creo que la conversación se está yendo hacia otro lado. ¿Creo que mi vida privada no le interesa?

-Al contrario me interesa mucho, tengo que saberlo todo sobre las personas que quieren entrar a trabajar conmigo. Srta. Candy tiene novio.

-Sí tengo.

-Lo siento no puedo contratarla.

-Usted es el hombre más manipulador, egocéntrico y cascarrabias que he conocido- decía Candy mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse – Si el hecho de que tenga novio, me impide ganarme el puesto pues no lo quiero, yo aquí vine por mi profesionalismo y estoy segura que haría muy bien mi trabajo, pero si usted hubiera preferido que le mintiera diciendo que no lo tengo, aunque me costará el puesto no puedo hacerlo porque yo a pesar de todo soy honesta no me gustan las mentiras. Así que con su permiso, me retiro y disculpe por haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

Estaba ya a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el rubio la llamo.

-Espere señorita Candy el puesto es suyo siempre y cuando mi hijo así lo quiera en estos momentos la llevare para presentársela, en caso de que él no la quiera como su enfermera me veré en la obligación de despedirla, pero la indemnizare por todas las molestias. Su pago será de – y el lanzo una suma que al parecer de Candy le pareció mucha más de lo que esperaba. –Trabajara y vivirá aquí a excepción de un día a la semana que tendrá libre, en este caso será el domingo, no puede recibir visitas de ningún tipo mientras el tiempo que este en mi casa, y más si se trata de hombres, de allí a lo que usted haga en su día libre me tiene sin cuidado. Si acepta comenzará mañana mismo.

A pesar del modo brusco, grosero, y mal educado que ese hombre le había hablado, ella no podía rechazar esa oferta, necesitaba un trabajo no podía seguir viviendo de la caridad de su amiga.

-Acepto Sr. Albert todas las condiciones que me ha puesto.

-Entonces vamos a conocer a mi hijo si en caso de que no la acepte mañana mismo le haré llegar un cheque.

-Me aceptará – dijo Candy mientras era guiada por Albert hacia el cuarto del menor.

Albert se sorprendía de lo segura que estaba aquella muchacha de que Steve la aceptaría, así iba analizándola mientras ella caminaba resuelta adelante suyo, acaso no sabía ella del historial de enfermeras que había salido por esa misma puerta antes de que hubieran tenido tiempo de ponerse cómodas. Con cautela entro al cuarto del muchacho.

Candy se quedó en la puerta sin aproximarse al niño.

-Steve quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-Vete papá no quiero ver a nadie.

Candy le hizo seña con la mirada que los dejara solo, que ella se presentaría solita, a pesar de la resistencia de Albert los dejo solo.

-Hola sabes que me contaron que aquí vivía un chico muy especial, acaso lo conoces. Pregunto

El niño poco a poco empezó a mirarla.

-Sí lo he visto por aquí.

-Si lo ves le podrías dar mi saludo, dile que me llamo Candy, y que quiero ser su amiga, claro que si el me acepta, bueno tengo que irme porque si el no desea que este en esta casa, creo que tendré que irme y me gusta mucho aquí tiene un hermoso jardín lo has visto.

-Sí lo he visto desde mi ventana, de verdad quisieras quedarte en esta casa.

-Sí dale mis saludos a Steve- al tiempo que se levantaba para salir.

-Espera yo soy Steve.

-Tú eres, pero nadie me había dicho lo grande y hermoso que eres. – Hola me llamo Candy y he venido para ser tu amiga y si así lo deseas para cuidarte.

-Sí quiero, se ve que eres buena persona no como esas otras, enfermeras, amargadas y odiosas, que venían te quedarías a cuidarme.

-Claro ahora ya somos amigos dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Albert caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba esperando el momento preciso en que su hijo gritará pidiendo que votaran a la enfermera del cuarto, pero nada y nada pasaban los minutos y no escuchaba nada. Al acercarse a la puerta escucho que su hijo reía, pero como esto era posible.

-Steve estas sonriendo.

-Sí papá ella es Candy y va a venir a vivir aquí.

-Bueno es muy tarde Steve es hora de que duermas dijo Candy mañana vendré a visitarte.

Al observar al hombre que se acercaba a su hijo no pudo dejar de notar, que era todo amor y ternura, no como cuando estaba con ella totalmente irónico y malhumorado.

Mientras salían de la habitación del pequeño Candy se dirigía a su cuarto cuando Albert la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo.

-Espera quiero que me digas ahora mismo. ¿Cómo hiciste para que hijo te aceptara tan rápido?. Si él me había asegurado que tan pronto entraras por esa puerta te iba a echar como a las otras.

-Yo tengo mis métodos Sr. Albert así que si me disculpa, suélteme que me voy a mi cuarto.

-Primero tienes que decirme que le hiciste a mi hijo.

Candy se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, mientras él se preguntaba qué clase de mujer era aquella que hasta su hijo había caído rendido ante ella a los pocos minutos, ¿Tendría el, la fuerza de voluntad de mantenerse alejado de ella?

CONTINUARÁ…

UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SI LES VA GUSTANDO LA TRAMA.. GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

Las experiencias sean placenteras o amargas nos ayudan a mejorar nuestras vidas, vivir en el pasado significa no crecer como humano, y perderse de mejores oportunidades en la vida.

**OLVIDANDO EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

-Por última vez se lo pido Sr. Andrew suélteme.

-Está bien lo haré pero insisto ¿Quiero que me diga que ha hecho? Para que mi hijo la aceptara de buenas y primeras, usted no es la primera enfermera que contrato y le aseguro que no duraban ni 10 minutos en el cuarto de Steve, y le vuelvo a repetir, me dijo que apenas usted entrará por esa puerta la iba a votar como a las otras, como es que se ha ganado su confianza tan pronto. – mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello evidentemente preocupado.

-Sr. Andrew cálmese, mire Steve es un muchacho inteligente sabe cuándo las personas, se interesan en el verdaderamente y cuando, lo tratan como a un enfermo o discapacitado sintiendo pena por él, y por su estado, es un niño necesita hacer cosas de niños, a pesar de sus problemas de salud, las enfermeras que han llegado anterior a mí, sí han venido para atenderlo en su enfermedad, pero se olvidan de lo más importante la parte humana, y que todos en la vida necesitamos que alguien nos quiera y nos diga que somos importante para ellos.

-¿Hasta yo Srta. Candy? Usted cree que yo me merezco que alguien me quiera.

-Por supuesto Sr. Albert todos en la vida necesitamos de los demás y estoy segura que hasta usted desearía que alguien lo amará.

-Pues se equivoca en eso, usted es muy joven, tal vez sin nada de experiencia, pero le puedo asegurar que conozco muy bien a las personas en especial a las mujeres, y no quiero ni tengo el interés de sentir algo por ellas, y disculpe si la ofendo porque usted es mujer también, pero la vida me ha enseñado, a que diga lo que siento y cuando lo siento, y le aseguro que jamás escúcheme bien, jamás caería nuevamente en sus garras, yo soy feliz como soy y lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de mi hijo.

-Qué pena me da escucharlo hablar así, aunque usted diga lo contrario los seres humanos nacimos para vivir en sociedad para vivir y compartir los unos a los otros, si fuera lo contrario seriamos errantes sin rumbo fijo, además sin conocerlo sé que en el fondo usted debe haber sentido ese sentimiento alguna vez, debe haber amado a alguien.

-¿Y usted Srta. Candy ama realmente a su novio?

Ella se sonrojo por esa pregunta tan indiscreta que le interesaba a él, si ella quería o no Dylan y por supuesto que lo amaba, después de todo llevaban tiempo conociéndose primero como amigos, y ahora como novios, y aunque a veces le moleste su inmadurez y su falta de decisión en forjar una carrera ya que esa había sido el primer obstáculo de poder comprometerse y de que ella hubiera tenido que trabajar para mantenerse, lo quería sí de eso estaba segura.

-Le pido me disculpe creo que ya es muy tarde, y supongo que mi vida privada, no le interesa, yo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi trabajo, y espero hacerlo bien.

-Eso espero, no soportaría que mi hijo sufriera eso téngalo presente, Ah por cierto le recuerdo que el desayuno se sirve en esta casa a las 8:00, puede hacerlo en el comedor o si gusta comer con el niño, por mí no se preocupe porque prácticamente no me vera por esta casa, siéntase cómoda, no quiero incomodarla, porque ahora que mi hijo al fin la ha aceptado, tratare de que usted se sienta a gusto entre nosotros.

-Muy bien señor.

Al acostarse en esa nueva casa, Candy se preguntaba porque Albert era un hombre tan raro, era tierno y dulce con su hijo, incluso con los trabajadores, pero con ella era cruel, ¿Pero si yo no le hecho nada? Apenas lo conozco, será que ha tenido alguna decepción, o solamente odiara a todas las mujeres por igual. Ay ya debo de estar pensando tonterías que si odia a todas las mujeres, y que, si no me soporta yo estoy aquí para trabajar, eso es lo que debe importarme y rendida por su primer día se quedó dormida con el pensamiento de que Steve la daría menos trabajo que su padre.

Habían transcurrido una semana desde que había llegado a esa casa, y las cosas no podían ir mejor Steve cada día se comportaba más cariñoso con ella, e incluso se llevaban muy bien, comía todos los días sola en la mesa, a veces para no sentirse así se iba al cuarto del niño y comían juntos pero eso no era todo el tiempo ya que él era muy débil y a veces ya lo encontraba dormido y como le había advertido Albert pocas veces lo veía incluso ella llegaba a pensar que no se encontraba en la casa nunca, solo el niño y las empleadas era tan silenciosa aquella casa, que en su tiempo libre le gustaba ir a la biblioteca a leer o pasear por los hermosos jardines o simplemente ir a la enorme terraza a respirar aire fresco.

Esa noche en particular decidió visitar aquella terraza a despejar sus pensamientos era su primera semana y al fin su primer domingo en que podía visitar a Dylan, sinceramente no lo había extrañado demasiado, y no es que no tuviera tiempo libre, el problema es que el Sr. Albert había dejado muy en claro que no podía recibir visitas y que tampoco recibir llamadas. ¿Cómo si fuera algo malo? Mmm el hecho de que fuera tan guapo, no le daba derecho a ser manipulador y ni siquiera a decidir quién podía visitarla y llamarla por teléfono. Respiro profundo mientras estaba deleitándose con la brisa y el olor de las rosas y tulipanes del jardín cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

-Disculpe por interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero debo decirle que usted se ve deslumbrante con el reflejo de la luna, su belleza se confunde con la del paisaje.

Sin darse vueltas todavía no supo porque razón tal vez por la oscuridad de la noche, o por el hermoso perfume y el paisaje su corazón se estremeció con aquel cumplido. ¿Por qué estaba siendo amable? No se supone que no deseaba trato con ella ni acercamiento alguno, y por primera vez agradeció la densidad para que no pudiera notar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Albert que se encontraba recostado tranquilamente mientras bebía un vaso de whisky y un cigarrillo en la mano. ¿Cómo no se percató antes de que él ya estuviera allí?

-Disculpe Sr. Albert no sabía que usted estaba aquí, no quiero ser inoportuna.

-Para nada Srta. Candy es más haga el favor de hacerme compañía. Venga acérquese que no muerdo.

Muy sorprendida por su cambio de actitud se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Que bicho le habrá picado. Y se sentó a su lado sin saber que decir o que hacer, que podía conversar con este hombre que era tan inconstante unas veces tan arrogante y otras tan amable.

-¿Esta muy callada? Acaso le molesta mi presencia.

-No disculpe señor. No es eso es que en verdad no quise importunarlo, si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí jamás hubiera venido hasta acá.

-Creo que ya no deberías decirme Sr. Después de todo ya llevas una semana en mi casa, y prácticamente estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, mi hijo Steve habla todo el tiempo sobre ti, creo que te conozco demasiado por todas las cosas que me cuenta, hasta él te llama Candy por eso te ruego que me digas Albert. ¿Además no creo ser tan viejo o sí?

Otra vez su rostro se ruborizo, no sabía que cosas le había contado Steve a su padre, recordaba muy bien como llego a hablar de su vida personal con el niño.

-¿Por qué estas triste Steve? Vamos al jardín.

-No quiero Candy no quiero salir nunca de este cuarto.

-Vamos anímate afuera está haciendo un hermoso día y yo te puedo llevar en tu silla.

-Te dije que no.- dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué no quieres? Cuéntamelo después de todo tu y yo somos amigos ¿o no?

-Sí Candy, no es eso no es por ti, yo no puedo ir al jardín si lo hago me pondré muy triste porque esas rosas las planto ella esa señora.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A mi madre.

-¿Y dónde está ella? Pregunto con interés

-No lo sé, mi papá no me habla mucho de ella, ni siquiera quiere que la nombre en esta casa, solo me conto que un día se fue y había tenido un accidente de coche y estaba en el cielo.

-Oh mi niño lo siento mucho – y lo fue a abrazar.

Y para que no se sintiera tan triste, le comento que su madre también había fallecido y que ella se sentía sola, que su madrasta no la quería y por eso tuvo que irse de su casa. Oh Dios Santo porque tuvo que contarle esas cosas al niño después de todo Albert era su padre, y tal vez le contaba todo, le hablo muchas cosas sobre ella…

-No por favor Sr…. Perdón Albert, de ninguna manera, yo no soy quien para que me desagrade su presencia.

-Usted me provoca mucha curiosidad Candy…

-Disculpe….

-Solo me estaba preguntando, si yo la intimido Candy- hasta ese momento no había dejado de mirar hacia al frente mientras seguía bebiendo pero dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y la miro directo a los ojos- Acaso me tiene miedo.

-No por supuesto que no.

-Entonces porque desde que le he dirigido la palabra esta noche usted se ruboriza, y sus mejillas se enciende por un simple cumplido. Y me preguntaba si solo le pasaba eso conmigo o también con su novio o cualquier otro caballero que le hable.

-Creo que debo retirarme mañana es mi día libre y debo levantarme temprano.

Se puso de pie como un resorte pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un solo paso Albert la sujetaba por la mano sentándola nuevamente frente a él.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos y los dirigió al suelo no le gustaba nada como su corazón latía acelerado.

-Míreme a la cara Candy, me gusta mucho que me mire a los ojos, ellos me dice tantas cosas cuando me miran.

La tomo de la barbilla y alzo su rostro para que ella lo mirara.

-Tantas ganas tiene de encontrarse con su novio, si es por mí no se detenga faltaba más, pero quiero que responda a mi pregunta, yo la incomodo de algún modo por eso es ese rubor en sus mejillas o es por otra cosa.

-Yo…. Es que mierda las palabras no salían de su boca – era como si sus labios estuvieran pegado- y su tonto corazón que latía a mil por horas, solo rogaba que él no pudiera escucharlo porque estaba muy cerca demasiado cerca para su gusto. Solo se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules… Mire Albert…

-Shhh, no diga nada, la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Tus ojos me lo han dicho todo.

Suavemente rozo su pulgar en sus labios y la descarga de electricidad fue al instante una sensación que la recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Sin ella desearlo su labio empezó a temblar por la caricia, y un suave gemido salió al instante de su boca.

Y esa fue la invitación que esperaba Albert para acercarse con sus labios y besarla, de un modo que le robaba el aliento, primero muy despacio casi casi una tortura porque mientras más despacio la besaba ella deseaba más, deseaba que intensificara ese beso, por eso abrió su boca para que el introdujera su lengua en su interior invitándolo a que aumentara ese beso.

Y el rubio no la decepciono para nada, tomo su rostro con ambas manos mientras para aumentar la intensidad de ese beso y en la oscuridad de la noche solo se podía escuchar los suspiros, gemidos, y el suave palpitar de dos corazones…

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicas con demora pero siempre actualizo así que un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por escribir a:

Maly1978: gracias linda por tu comentario es un honor que te haya gustado la historia aquí está el capítulo espero y te guste también. Saludos.

Sayuri1707: Gracias sinceramente no sabía si les iba a gustar la trama pero como ven ya estoy actualizando espero sus comentarios.

Dreamerbuch: Sí es un poco diferente primera vez que le pongo en mis fic a un hijo a Albert y menos que no sea de Candy pero así fue que me lo imagine, pues la actitud de Albert ya la iremos descubriendo a medida que avance los capítulos, debido a los muchos fic que tengo tarde un poco en actualizar eso si siempre llegare hasta concluirlos..

Gatita Andrew: como siempre nunca me decepcionas, y sé que pronto llegará tu recompensa no solo de mi parte si de algunas que otras chicas, o eso fue lo que me dijo un pajarito, ohhhhhhhhh cascarrabias, egocéntrico y sangron ja ja pobre Albert como le han de estar ardiendo las orejas prima pero polos opuestos se atraen como dice el dicho y con lo muy amargado que este no se podrá resistir a tremenda tentación que es esa enfermera en su casa.

Maggy de Andrew: Sí sí creo que con paciencia y ternura, Candy le quitara lo gruñón eso es lo que esperamos todas, y bueno y si ella no lo consigue sé que más de una de ustedes se prestaría como voluntaria para seducirlo ¿o me equivoco?

Letita: mi linda Letita sí eso pensé cuando la estaba escribiendo pero al actualizar hay cosas que voy cambiando porque al principio me parecían bien pero luego luego cuando escribo pues ya no, gracias por tu comentario nena.

Pathya: Sí amiga aquí está el capítulo y espero que tengas tiempo de leerlo, y que te guste tanto como a mí saludos.

Rosa Amanda: me quede como Candy con las mejillas sonrojadas ja ja gracias gracias sinceramente y de corazón me alegra que te guste mucho.


End file.
